(UAV) of the vertical takeoff types are typically fueled by an attendant using a hand held fuel dispensing tank. The attendant dispenses the fuel by manually inserting the nozzle of the fuel tank into the matched opening in the fuel tank of the (UAV) of the vertical takeoff types. This method of refueling is not a controlled processes and requires man power, is time consuming and is an uneconomical approach to refueling.
Accordingly, there is a need for an unmanned self-sustained fuel dispensing station for fuels of all sorts (gasoline, pesticides, water, fertilizers etc.) a tank, docking, and coupling system for (UAV) that offer a controlled process and economical approach to refueling. The present invention satisfies these needs as well as others and is an improvement over present methods.